Last kiss
by xyulyx
Summary: Un pequeño songfic inspirado en la cancion Last kiss de Taylor Swift. Escuchenlaa!


**Esto es un pequeño songfic inspirado en la cancion Last Kiss de Taylor Swift, lo personajes son de Meyer solo la historia es mia :) Estaba aburrida e hice esto asi que no see! :P Espero que les guste...**

Estaba sentada en el mismo banco de siempre, en este parque donde todo comenzo. Sonrei al recordar como empezo mi vida, cuando todo empezo a tener significado.

Recuerdo como tomaste mi mano y me dijiste…

**(Recuerdo)**

_-Bella, no soy bueno para ti pero te quiero-Dijo tomando mi mano, nos encontrabamos sentado en un banco del parque. Mi corazon iva a mil por hora, no podia creer que esto estaba sucediendome a mi._

_-Edward, para mi no es necesario que cambies, me encanta asi como eres-Dije con una sonrisa, acaricie su mejilla._

_-Estarias conmigo a pesar de todo lo que he hecho Bella? Sabes que no soy bueno, no puedo cambiar-Dijo con mirada baja._

_-No me importa nada, solo te quiero a ti, ya veremos como nos la arreglamos con lo demas-Dije con una sonrisa._

_El se acercando, rozando suavemente sus labios con los mios. No podia pedir nada mas, todo era perfecto._

_-Te amo Bella-Susurro acariciando mi mejilla, una pequeña lagrima escapo por mi rostro-Que pasa?_

_-Te amo-Dije besandolo otra vez, el tomo mi mano._

_Estaba viviendo el mejor de los sueños, la mas bella de las realidades. Nada hacia falta, nada importaba solo el nosotros. El futuro era algo que no esperabamos, ahora solo era importante nuestro presente._

**(Fin del recuerdo)**

Suspire al recordar esto, segui leyendo mi libro, hasta sentir a alguien sentarse a mi lado. Era Edward, sonreí dándole un pequeño beso en los labios pero algo le pasaba, temerosa vi que estaba evasivo, pero aleje los malos pensamientos tratando de evitar la evidente verdad.

-Que pasa Edward?-Pregunte con confusion en mis ojos.

-Tenemos que hablar-Dijo ignorando mi pregunta.

"_**I still remeber the look on your face**_

_**Lit through the darkness at 1:58**_

_**The words that you whispered for just us to know**_

_**You told me you loved me, so why did you go?"**_

-Que pasa Edward?-Lo vi dudar-Solo dimelo-Dije casi segura de lo que me diria, todo en mi interior estaba listo para derrumbarse por completo si es lo que esperaba, aunque, que mas podria ser?

-Ya no quiero esto Bella, terminamos-Aquellas palabras me dejaron sin aliento, me senti perdida en mi propio cuerpo, no podia hallar mi corazon ya no sentia los latidos, lo unico que pude sentir fue las lagrimas cayendo sin control por mis ojos.

-Por que Edward? Que nos paso?-Pregunte sin poder evitarlo.

-Ya no quiero esto Bella, no te amo-Dijo terminandome de destrozar, pero no estaba diciendo nada mas que la verdad. No habia nada que hacer, todo habia terminado.

Corri dejando todo atrás, sintiendo la lluvia caer encima de mi.

Llegue a mi departamento totalmente empapada, cai al suelo sin fuerzas.

Todo termino, todo acabo…

**1 mes despues.**

Me encontraba sentada en el borde de una ventana, con el viento acariciando mi rostro. Desde ese dia no veia a mis amigos, no salía si no era necesario.

Tenia su camiseta puesta, su olor seguia igual sobre ella, aun sentia su presencia aunque se que es solo mi imaginación, pero lo sentia cerca de mi.

En las noches, lo sentia junto a mi en mi cama como deberia de ser. Siempre la puerta de mi casa estaba abierta con la esperanza de que vuelva y me diga que extraña lo que solíamos tener.

Las lagrimas ya no salian de mis ojos, ya no quedaban.

Nunca pense que esto terminaria asi, nunca imagine que tendriamos nuestro ultimo beso…

Como pensar que solo sentiria el rastro de sus labios, el fantasma de su presencia…

"_**I do the recall now the smell of the rain**_

_**Fresh on the pavement, I ran off the plane**_

_**In that silent night the beat of your heart**_

_**The jumps through your shirt, I can still feel your arms**_

_**Now i'll go sit on the floor wearing your clothes**_

_**All that i know is i don't know how to be something you miss**_

_**I never thought we'd have a last kiss**_

_**I never imagined we'd end like this**_

_**Your name forever the same on my lips"**_

Sin darme cuenta las lagrimas escaparon de mi rostro por primera vez hace unas semanas, mi boca temblaba tratando de no dejar salir el llanto que exclamaba por salir.

Abri mi laptop, por primera vez en mucho tiempo abrí mi Facebook y me puse a leer los mensajes viejos, hice una pequeña mueca que se supone que es una sonrisa al ver las enormes mentiras que estaban escritas.

En las actualizaciones pude ver una foto que me destrozo mi interior, mas de lo que estaba si era eso posible.

"Yo y Tanya" Se podía ver el nombre del nuevo álbum, el ya estaba con otra, ahora todo tenia sentido, me dejo para estar con ella…

Cerré la laptop de golpe, me cambie con lo primero que vi y salí, el día estaba lluvioso justo como aquel día, llegue al parque y me senté donde empezó mi vida y mi muerte…

Recordé cómo fue todo de un principio, ya no sabia si eran las lagrimas o las gotas de lluvia que empapaban mi rostro, mis ojos ardían y tenia un frío insoportable pero no me importaba…

Como sonreia cuando vio que tan molesta estaba ese dia en la fiesta, el se burlaba y yo me enojaba, las noches que amaneciamos hablando por telefonos, los dias que estaba triste cuando algo malo le pasaba… Todo lo que vivimos juntos y ya no viviremos mas.

"_**I do remember swinging your step**_

_**The life of the party, you showing off again**_

_**And I roll my eyes and then you pull me in**_

_**Not much for dancing before you I did**_

_**Because i love your hand shake greeting my father**_

_**I love how you walk with your hands in your pockets**_

_**How you kiss me when i was in the middle of saying something**_

_**There's not a day i don't miss those rude interruptions"**_

Lo mucho que me costo que mi padre aceptara que estba contigo, para nada… Esfuerzos para nada, tratar de construir algo para que te lo destruyan como si nada, como si no me costo, como si no me doliera nada de esto…

Por que tuvo que terminar todo esto? Por que esta con ella y no conmigo? Por que soy tan egoista y lo quiero solo para mi? Por que lo amo y el no a mi? Por que no puedo olvidarlo? Por que? Por que? Por que?

No lo entiendo…

"_**And i'll go sit on the floor wearing your clothes**_

_**All that i know is i don't know how to be something you miss**_

_**I never thought we'd have a last kiss**_

_**I never imagined we'd end like this**_

_**For i'll watch your life in pictures**_

_**Like i used to watch you sleep**_

_**And i feel you forget me like i used to feel you breathe**_

_**And i'll keep up with all our old friends just to ask them how you are**_

_**I hope it's nice where you are"**_

Ya lo siento tan lejano, ya se que no volvera a ser mio.

Tengo que superarlo pero necesito quien me ayude, es imposible.

Su perfecto rostro, sus hermosos ojos es algo inolvidable, pero ajeno.

Ahora le pertenece a ella. Ella gano yo perdi y asi son las cosas, el ganador se lo lleva todo.

Tengo que olvidarte Edward, debo olvidarte…

"_**And i hope the sun shines and it's a beautiful day**_

_**If something reminds you, you wish you had stayed**_

_**You can plan for a Changing, the weather and time**_

_**But i've never planned on you Canning your mind**_

_**So i'll go sit on the floor wearing your clothes**_

_**All that i know is i don't know how to be something you miss**_

_**I never thought we'd have a last kiss**_

_**I never imagined we'd end like this"**_

-Sal de mi cabeza Edward Cullen, sal!-Grite golpeandome la cabeza con las manos, la lluvia empezo a caer mas fuerte pero no me importo.

"_**Just like our last kiss**_

_**Forever your name on my lips**_

_**Forever your name on my lips**_

_**Just like our last…"**_

Adios, dejame vivir…


End file.
